


Even Closer

by Korpuskat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Death Threats, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Vaginal Fingering, rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: Day 11 - EdgingGhostface catches you and proposes a little game to decide if he should kill you.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952416
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Even Closer

Dirt. Blood. The taste overwhelms you, manages to shock the pain in your thigh away from the front of your thoughts. The fabric soaks up all the moisture of your mouth until the wet fabric chafes at the corners of your lips, your cheeks where he's tied it behind your head- but it's nothing compared to the sight before you. 

"I told you, if you cum, I'll kill you." He snickers, momentarily covering up the slick noises of his gloved hand. "Hold it, come on. Don't you want to live?" 

On your back, he's all you can see. The once white plastic of his mask has long since turned gray and brown with filth and viscera, but that doesn't matter, because he's got it pushed up over the top of his head, pinning the thick hood of his robe in place with the elastic band. The face beneath is not what you expected- with the doctor's and hag's and hillbilly's grotesque features... you'd expected the same. Why else would he hide behind a mask? But there is no terrible warp to his face, no festering wounds- he's _handsome_ and that's all the more salt in the wound as he mouth splits into a terrible grin, his perfect white teeth glinting down at you as he presses the blade of his knife against your throat. 

It was supposed to be easy. You squirm, bite down into the cloth to keep from moaning, pull weakly at your wrists bound together at your chest. 

"I bet you want to cum so bad." He says, strokes your throat with the flat of the blade. "Just thinking of how good it'll feel, riding my fingers, I'd even work you through it before I kill you." 

Fear makes your pussy tighten, makes the sensation that much more intense as his fingers delve inside you. The gloves have long since been slicked down- first by your mouth, shoving the disgusting blood-soaked leather down on your tongue until your mouth flooded with saliva. And when he'd toyed with your clit, whispered into your ear about how _he has a game he'd like to play,_ he'd slipped them inside you and laughed at how wet you were beneath the plastic mask.

"Doesn't it feel good?" He sighs, rocks his hips down onto your thigh, his impatience at the predicament he'd created showing. Your walls flutter with his voice- "Don't do it. Come on, darling, at least make this a little fun for me." 

Your shake your head, the knife's point digs in just below your jaw- and around the cloth you're gasping, gritting your teeth, focus on the taste of blood, on what it felt the last time Ghostface had caught you, _gutted_ you- and despite your bondage, you're wiggling away from him as best you can, anything to get distance from his unending stimulation- 

You're so close, right on the edge- "Hold it," He murmurs, stares down at you with parted lips. "Hold it," and you're whining, panting, twitching your leg just to make the stab wound ache again. Tears trickle from the corners of your eyes, you're too close, it's too much--

and just as you're sure you'll tip over, the motions of his fingers slow. He doesn't quite stop, but the angle of his hand changes. Instead of stroking that overly sensitive place inside you, he focuses on pressing in deep until his knuckles squish your outer lips. His thumb comes off your clit, hovers away from your body even as he continues to violate your insides. You tug at your bonds again, but the press of the blade against your throat makes you still again. 

"That was really close," He murmurs, looks over your body- drags the point of his knife down as he goes. "You held that edge so long." You whimper, nod, because it's all you can do while gagged. It's just one more way for the killers to play with their food- but at least, you console yourself, the longer he's concerned with you, the less likely he is to catch your friends. Cool air makes your cheeks tingle, and you gulp down as much as you can, trying to shake off the still-burning warmth just below your navel. 

He grins, teeth flashing in the low moonlight, his thumb settles over your clit again as his fingers curl. "Let's make the next one _even closer."_


End file.
